Jake and Nessie
by Ranger of the Valley
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots of Jake and Nessie.There is no chronological order, so don't hate. rated T because I don't think that a nine year old would read Twilight, but...yeah.
1. Star

**AN: Ok, here's a little story about Jake and Nessie. I think that I'll make it into a collection of one-shots.**

JPOV

"AHH! Nessie's attacking me!" I yelled. Nessie and I were playing in a clearing in the forest, and she had jumped on me and started biting me.

"Roar," she giggled. Her face lit up into a smile. I smiled an even bigger smile. Whenever she was happy, I was happier. Nessie was almost two years old, but Carlisle had estimated that she was probably around the age of seven, physically. Mentally, she wa sprobably smater than I was. But, she was still just a kid, so we had fun times. I was a kid at heart, too, you know.

We played like that for awhile, until she started getting tired.

"We should probably be getting home, Ness," I told her. She placed a hand on my temple, and a saw a brief vision of me and her, sitting under the star(it was cloudy, and there was only one star that was actually visible), just laying there.

"Okay, just a litttle longer," I whispered. So we sat there, just watching the star, enjoying each other's company. I was stroking her hair, looking at her, loving her with all my heart.

"I love you, Nessie, love youwith every breath I take," I murmured.

She didn't hear me, becase she had fallen asleep, under the star.


	2. Question

**AN: Ok, so it is going to be a collection of one-shots. Here's numero dos:**

* * *

"Hey, Jake!" Nessie called out to me.

"Hey, Ness, what's up?" She was probably around thirteen or fourteen, physically. I could tell that something had been bothering her lately.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question," she told me. "I know that I'm almost all grown up now, and i know that I get to live forever, but what about you? I don't want to live all that time without you."

"Are you sure that you want to spend all that time with your woly friend?" I asked her jokingly. She socked me in the arm.

"You and I both know that you are much more than my 'wolfy friend'," she teased. She loved me. And I loved her.

"Soooo...are you going to answer my question, or are you going to sit there all day long?" she asked, jumping up.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that myself...I guess if I never stop phasing, I could live for ever, too...I think," I answered, not quite sure myself.

"Okay, you can be my wolfy _boy_friend forever I guess!" she shrieked as she started running toward the forest. I glared after her, giving her a head start

3..2...1 "HERE COMES YOUR WOLFY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled as I took of for the trees, quivering as I went.

**So, how did you like it? Come on, you can tell me! Just click the button and type a few words! it only takes 10 seconds to write 'I liked it' or 'That sucked!' just do it!**


	3. Spoons

**AN: Thanks you guys for all of the reviews!! I love them! **

**Ok, this next one takes place a litttle after BD, like less than a year, so Nessie's still really young. **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?**

* * *

I watched Nessie walk into the kitchen and raid the silverware drawer. It was strange, she just opened the drawer and took out a spoon. Huh. She looked at herself on the concave side, laughed at her upside-down self, and flipped the spoon over to look at herself, right-side up. _Oh, wonderful, the blonde 's conceited-ness is rubving off on poor, poor Nessie, _I thought.

My thoughts were interupted by a burst of laughter from upstairs. He was reading my mind, _again_. He was suddenly in the doorway, still chuckling.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, but you have no idea of how hard it was to not hear that thought!" Edward said. "It's just that Nessie _really _likes shiny things. A lot," he continued.

He walked away, probably to find Bella, when I had an idea. I bolted out the door, ran into the forest, and phased. I made it back to Billy's house and changed back into a human. I grabbed the keys to the Rabbit and drove to the nearest Wal-Mart. I grabbed a basket and nearly ran to the sivlerware isle. I filled the basket about half way up with spoons(forks and knives were pointy and dangerous), then jogged to where the mirrors were. I picked out a little one that I thought a little girl would like. It had a pink and white striped wooden frame and was probably 2'x3'. I walked to the checkout and waited in line. when it was finally my turn, I dumped the spoons on the conveyor belt. The clerk looked at me as if I was mad.

" Do you know how many spoons there are, sir?" she asked in a monotone.

"Nope."

"Okay, then, this may take a while," she answered. It turned out htat there were 74 spoons, plus the mirror, plus tax. "your total is 172.72, would you like to pay with cash or credit?" she told me.

I nearly choked on my own spit. "How about credit?" I croaked.

"Suit yourself," she said as I slid my card. I helped her bag all 74 spoons and mirror, then nearly ran to the car. I tossed my spoils in the back, and hopped into the driver's seat. I revved the engine to life and drove to the Cullens'.

I left the groceries in the car and went in to get Nessie. Edward must have told her that I was here, because she was already outside, waiting for me.

"Hey Ness, come here for a minute," I called to her. She ran over to me and waited patiently while I opened the back and took out the bags. I gave her the mirrorfirst, and she oooed and aawed while it reflected the rarely-seen Forks sun. I smiled as I took out the two bags that had the spoons in them, and dumped their contents on the floor. I saw Nessie's eyes widened as she shrieked with joy and lunged at all of the 'shiny things'. I watched her for a minute, hen turned to leave, when she stopped me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down to her level, then placed her palm on my cheek. I immediately heard an extemely loud 'thank you' in my mind.

"Your welcome, Ness," I chuckled.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thank you thank you thank you for all of my reviews! Remember to review!**


	4. Wishes

**A/N: READ THIS FIRST! First of all, a big thank you to all of my lovely reviewers(all 6 of you)! You guys are my inspiration(sorta. . .). Second of all, my computer broke down, so I'm writing this from my mom's laptop, so there won't be any updates until my computer gets fixed. Ok, on with chapter four!**

" . . . to you!!" we sang as we finished up the birthday song. Today was Renesmee's birthday, and, of course, she had to have a party. That was thrown by Alice. There were streamers everywhere, practically every surface of the room was covered in something pink, and something smelled really good, freesia, maybe. . . .

Edward snorted. "That's Alice," he mumbled on his way past me to Bella. I saw as Nessie's face lit up at the sight of all of the people here. There was Charlie and Sue, Seth, all of the Cullens, and, of course, me. I saw her eyes widen at the sight of the enormous cake, but then turned and placed her hand on Bella's cheek. I heard Edward chuckle, and then saw Bella nod her head and whisper to Ness,"Don't worry, we have to eat it too."

They had to eat the cake. I thought that it was pretty funny that Ness didn't want to eat _her _cake, or any cake for that matter.

Nessie was just about to blow out the candle, when Sue exclaimed, "Wait, have you made your wish, Renesmee?"

She closed her eyes tight and then opened them and blew out the candles. We all cheered and Carlisle went to go get a knife to cut the cake. I went over to Nessie and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Carlisle came back and cut the cake into squares in record time. I helped myself to a slice and sat down in a chair. Edward came and sat down beside me.

"So, what do you think," he asked, gesturing to the party.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" I replied. He laughed at that.

"No, really, what do you think of this, um, party."

"i can't believe that you are seriously going to eat that slice of cake," I said.

"You want it? you can have it," he said. He started handing me the plate, but stopped. "Sorry, but Alice said that I_** have**_ to eat it," he grumbled.

"Sucks for you," I said, getting up to go tell Charlie, Sue, and Seth goodbye.

Once I was done with that, I went and took Nessie to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"So , Nessie, what was your big wish?" I questioned her.

She looked at me and then placed her palm on my cheek. I immediately saw a picture of a calander, but the date was nearly a hundred years from now. The picture switched and I saw myself and Nessie, walking in the forest, together. We were holding hands and--

The picture abruptly stopped and I'd regained my vision. I looked down and saw that Nessie had fallen asleep in my arms.


	5. Trouble

**I know, I know!! I haven't updated in forever!! I'm kind of running brain-dead, and school has started, so updates might be kinda slow. And a ginormous thanks to all of my lovely reviewers!Any ways, here's the next one-shot. this one was actually from a dream that I had, so if it gets a little crazy, blame my head! ;) Also, any guys that are reading this(if there are any), I could use a little help writing in Jacob's POV, so if you could just tell me if I'm doing ok, or if I'm not and what I'm doing wrong, I would appreciate it a lot! Thank you! BTW, Renesmee's pretty much full grown now.  
**

* * *

Trouble

RPOV

Jake and I were running back to the house, and Jacob and I were extremely happy. I knew, however, that Jake would be in a lot of pain unless we explained first**(No, they didn't do the dirty! Geez, people, get your minds out of the gutter!)**.

_Please, Dad, please, do not kill Jake. Let us explain in person to you. Tell Mom that, too. everyone can find out at the same time. I know that you're probably stoming around the house, about to break Esme's beautiful dining room table. Calm down, _I frantically thought out to my father. I eyed the beautiful ring on my left hand and blocked my thoughts. I had only been around for a couple of years, but I was a quick learner and had figured out how to prevent my father from exploring my mind by now.

I placed my hand on my wolf's massive head and thought, _Jake, don't do anything stupid or idiotic to aggravate Dad. You'll get killed. Please block your thoughts until we get to the house if you value your life.  
_

He just barked a laugh and sped up. I started to, too, until I saw that he had started quivering and was headed for some bushes. I stopped and waited while he morphed back into a human.

"Don't worry, Ness, why would Edward have any reason to kill me?" he asked in a mocking tone. "I love you, Renesmee, and there's nothing that your dad can do about that," he said, suddenly sober, his eyes scorching into mine. He very rarely used my full name; it was always Ness or Nessie.

"I can think of a few," I murmured, barely able to hear myself. he chuckled and looked away.

"Well, let's get this over with," he said as he started running, but as a human this time. I was watching him the whole time, and most of the time I caught him stealing glances at me, until I saw his whole expression change to what I could only describe as an evil grin. He stopped abruptly.

"Jacob Black, what did you _do_?!" I hissed at him as I heard a terrifying crash, a sudden scream of "Edward!! That table was unique!! It was one of my all-time favorites!", and a very, very loud growl.

"_JACOB BLACK_!!"

Great. So much for not giving my dad any reasons to kill my fiance.

* * *

JPOV

I was probably the happiest man alive, or maybe even un-alive, undead vampires.

I looked at the ring - my ring - on her hand, and I knew that this was how it was supposed to be. A man and his wife, happy together, like tradition. Even though the fact that we were both (there's no way to put it lightly) monsters had nothing to do with the word 'traditional'.

She placed her hand on my furry cheek and I heard her thoughts of: _Jake, don't do something stupid or idiotic to aggravate Dad. You'll get killed. Please block your thoughts until we get to the house if you value you life.  
_

I laughed and ran ahead to a clump of bushes to change. I wanted to be with her as a man before we saw her(and now mine) family. I changed and put on my shorts and I walked back to my beautiful woman, for she truly was one now.

"Don't worry, Ness, why would Edward have any reason to kill me?" I questioned her in a mocking tone. I could easily think of a few hundred reasons of why he'd want to kill me, but I could also think of a few of why he wouldn't. "I love you, Renesmee, and there's nothing that your dad can do about that." She mumbled something, but I didn't catch it.

"Well, let's get this over with," I chuckled as I started running. I suddenly had an epiphany. I wondered what would happen if . . .

_Hey, Edward, I'm marrying your daughter, _I thought as loud as I could. We were nearing the house now, and I heard what must've been Edward's response to my thought. There was a crash, Esme screamed, and I think Edward growled.

"_JACOB BLACK!!"_

Ha, Nessie was right.

* * *


	6. Different

**AN: I am sorry to all of the still dedicated readers (if there are any left) for having not posted anything new for this! I just left FF for a while...and I'm not sure if I'm really back for good! but, anyway, here's continuing the one-shot chain! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: unfortuately, no...**

**

* * *

**

JPOV:

I jumped up form the couch with a start as Nessie slammed the front door shut and collapsed on her knees, facing the door, her head in her hands.

"So how was your first day of High School, Ness? Rough?" I asked her jokingly. She turned her head toward me, and I saw silent tears streaming down her beautiful cheeks.

"Are Mom and Dad and Uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice and Carlisle and Esme freaks? Am I a freak? Just because we all live in the same, huge house and never really go into town? Carlisle's a doctor, and I know Mom and Dad and Alice and Jasper go to school with me, but . . . we're all family and how does that make us different from everyone else?" she ended, her voice rising at the end of her rant.

I crawl over to her where she is and pull her into my arms. "Ness, you are different. We are different. But take pride in your being different. Think of something that, since you are different from your classmates, you get to have, or do, that they don't get," I tell her in a soothing voice while stroking her hair.

She pulls her head away, and looks up, a question in her eyes. "Well, I get to be with you forever," she tells me, a smile making its way onto her face.

I smile down at her, my own eyes filling with tears of my own, tears filled with joy and pride, and my chest swells with love for this little girl in my arms.

"Yeah, and I get to spend forever with you. We're both very lucky, aren't we?" I tell her with a smile.

Her smile widens and she buries her face in my shoulder, hugging me tighter.


End file.
